


Ownership

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Biting, Dream Pack, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, OT5, Possessive Behavior, Prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's none of his business."</p><p>"If you do something where <i>everyone</i> can see it," Jiang says from the opposite side of the table, engrossed with some game on his phone, not even bothering to look up, "it becomes <i>everyone's</i> business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

"Skovron, Swan." Whelk's voice echoes into the spring sky, and five pairs of eyes roll in time: Pale, pale blue and ice green and burnished gold and warm, rich brown and shark black. It's a show of pack solidarity. " _Inappropriate_."

 

"So's that tie."

 

At Skov's barb, Whelk glares, though he says nothing, and at a careless sweeping gesture of Prokopenko's hand, he steps away, deeper into the Aglionby campus.

 

"That was kinda mean." Swan's smile makes his appreciation obvious.

 

Skov shrugs, and Swan curls into his chest again, straddling his hips atop one of the picnic tables scattered around the campus, both of their belts and uniform pants undone, grinding together in full view of the student body. Most of them are used to it by now. Skov's only defense is, "It was an ugly tie."

 

"Doesn't matter," Swan says, his voice muffled into Skov's neck, hips rolling down against Skov's, hands threading into pale hair. "It's none of his business."

 

"If you do something where _everyone_ can see it," Jiang says from the opposite side of the table, engrossed with some game on his phone, not even bothering to look up, "it becomes _everyone's_ business."

 

"So if I were to kiss you _right here, right now_ ," Swan says, his voice suddenly a purr, Skov's hands strong at his hips, "it'd be _everyone's_ business?"

 

A scoff, a smile, and Jiang agrees, "That's the basic idea, yeah."

 

" _Get a room_."

 

Another scoff, this one from Skov, and Swan says, "You're one to talk."

 

The way K has Prokopenko's mouth on his neck is far from _appropriate_ , his fingers tangled into strawberry-blonde hair, possessive, keeping Proko held close.

 

When Prokopenko pulls away, it reveals the dark red-violet bruise he's just left behind at Kavinsky's pulse point, and at the other end of the table, barely visible, Jiang shivers. He's not as disinterested as he pretends to be.

 

"I mean, you guys are _ridiculous_." There's no judgement in Swan's voice, only laughter.

 

"And you and Skov aren't?" There's a definite challenge in K's voice.

 

"I've never had him go down on me in class, so..." Swan trails off with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

A pretty blush spreading over his face, Prokopenko mutters, eyes downcast, "No one noticed."

 

"Everyone noticed!"

 

Dark eyes meeting Kavinsky's over the table, Jiang says, " _Lynch noticed_."

 

"You think so?" K sounds almost smug, and he hisses when Proko bites down on his neck, glaring down with fierce, colorless eyes. Pulling Prokopenko's head forward, Kavinsky meets those eyes, asking, "Jealous?"

 

" _Obviously_." Easing himself free of the hand in his hair, Prokopenko tangles his fingers with Kavinsky's, saying, "Lynch can't have you."

 

A smile, sharp, and Kavinsky asks, "That so?"

 

"'Course it is."

 

"He's right," Swan says, and Skov nods his agreement.

 

Jiang, too, agrees, saying, "Absolutely."

 

Dark eyes darting from one member of his little gang to the next, Kavinsky asked, "So who do I belong to?"

 

" _Us_ ," is all Prokopenko has to say. It's the truth. "You belong to _us_."

 

"Wrong." And then K's hand is in Proko's hair again, pulling him close to speak against his lips, "You all belong to me. _You're mine_." He bites down on Prokopenko's lower lip then, and the taller boy shivers against him. " _Especially you_."

 

That is also the truth, and, licking blood from his lips, Prokopenko murmurs, voice rough, eyes dark and wanting, " _Yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> It's about to be Pynch Week over on Tumblr. Have some dream pack group-love instead.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
